Believe Me
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: Menurut Sakura, ketika hati sedang gelisah, cukup dengan berada disisi Sasuke, hatinya akan terasa hangat. Tapi.. Ketika itu ia melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia percaya. "..Itu kan Sasuke dan Ino. Mau apa mereka masuk hotel!" / "Ada yang bilang Ino.. Hamil." Tiba-tiba dibenak Sakura terlintas pemikiran yang menakutkan. "Tapi.. tapi.. yang menghamilinya bukan Sasuke 'kan?"/Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © Believe Me

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Twoshoot.

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated T

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

Langit berwarna biru muda. Sejak pagi tak ada segumpal awanpun yang menghiasi langit. Berarti sampai sore nanti cuaca cerah. Burung-burung terbang melebarkan sayap. Mereka juga sedang menikmati nyamannya suasana musim semi. Sama seperti seorang gadis berambut sogt pink yang sedang menikmati harinya dengan berkebun.

Hari ini ia akan mengurus tulip-tulip yang ia tanam. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat kuntum nya sudah menyembul. Mungkin sekarang sudah mekar. Menurut gadis itu, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat bunga yang mekar.

Tapi ada pemandangan yang aneh di antara tulip-tulip itu.

'Apa itu?' pikir gadis itu.

Ada makhluk lain yang menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekati tanaman hijau segar dengan daun keriting itu..

"Wow, peterseli!" serunya.

"Aku jadi ingin membuat salad. Pasti enak." Serunya girang. Tanaman itu memberi sebuah ide. Ah, ide memang bisa datang dari mana saja.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa ada peterseli di antara tulip-tulipku?" ucapnya heran. Sesaat ia teringat sesuatu.

'Pasti Sasuke-kun yang tanam.' Pikirnya. Ia menghela napas. 'Kebiasaan.' Pikirnya lagi.

Sasuke Uchiha, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabatnya. Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Karena orang tua Sasuke sibuk bekerja. Maka, Sasuke dan Itachi-kakaknya Sasuke-sering main ke rumah Sakura. Bahkan mereka sudah menanggap rumah Sakura sebagai rumah kedua mereka.

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja." Gerutu gadis itu seraya menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai memetik peterseli itu. Begitulah sahabatnya itu, selalu menanam tanaman begitu saja tanpa pernah menyentuhnya.

"Oi, jidat!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Gadis yang dipanggil jidat itu menegokkan kepalanya. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalinya sedang berjalan menuju kebun, tempat gadis itu berada.

"..."gadis itu tidak merespon. Ia tetap pada pekerjaannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya lelaki bersurai raven itu. Ia ikut berjongkok disamping gadis itu.

"Kau buta ya? Sudah jelas seperti yang kau lihat." Ucapnya sakartis.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal. "Menyebalkan."

Hening sesaat, yang terdengar hanya suara peterseli yang dipetik.

"Peterseli yang kutanam waktu itu ya?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Kau masih ingat ternyata." Ucap gadis beriris emerald itu.

"Jangan marah, dong. Yang penting tanaman itu tumbuh 'kan?"

"Tetap saja, Sasuke-kun. Untung peterseli itu tumbuh di antara tulip-tulipku. Jadi ia bisa ikut menikmati pupuk dari tulip. Kalau tidak, pasti peterseli itu sudah kurus kering kelaparan." Ucapnya cemberut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Mulai deh melankolisnya." Ujar Sasuke.

Sang gadis hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli. "Tapi, sepertinya enak."

"Hah? Apa-Ehh?!" gadis itu membelalakan matanya melihat Sasuke yang memetik peterseli dan langsung memakannya.

"Langsung dimakan 'kan masih segar." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Iihh.. Tidak dicuci dulu? 'Kan kotor." Seru gadis itu jijik.

"Tenang saja, aman kok. Apalagi kalau Sakura-chan yang tanam. Pasti steril." Goda Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung merona merah. "Apaan sih, Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

"Nah gitu dong senyum. 'Kan jadi tambah-" Sasuke menggantungkan kelimatnya. Sementara Saura makin merona. Ia mengira-ngira apa yang akan Sasuke katakan selanjutnya. Sasuke menyeringai lagi.

"-jelek." Celetuk Sasuke tanpa dosa sambil mencoleh dagu Sakura. Ia lalu berlari menjauhi Sakura.

"Iiih, Sasuke-kun nyebelin!" seru Sakura lalu beranjak mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura yang perempuan tentu saja kalah cepat larinya dengan Sasuke yang lelaki. Sasuke pun tertawa lepas melihat sahabatnya yang tengah kelelahan mengejarnya.

"Sasuke-kun licik ah." Ucap Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon Sakura yang berada dihalaman belakang rumah Sakura yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kebun bunga milik gadis itu.

Sasuke masih saja tertawa. Diam-diam Sakura mengamat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertawa. Wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat karena tadis habis kejar-kejaran, poninya yang membingkai diwajahnya, kerlingan matanya yang nakal. Tidak heran jika banyak gadis disekolah yang naksir berat sama lelaki itu.

Jujur, semua itu membuat seorang Haruno Sakura terpesona, sampai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya kembali merona. Hingga sang lelaki yang merasa diperhatikan, menoleh lalu berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Woy! Ngeliatin aja, nanti jatuh cinta lho." Goda Sasuke yang sudah berada didepan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap. Ia baru sadar jika Sasuke telah ada didepannya.

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. "Iih Sasuke-kun nyebelin!" ucap Sakura salah tingkah. Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Sa-Ehh?!"

Baru saja Sakura ingin membuka percakapan, Sasuke dengan seenaknya merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" seru Sakura terkejut akan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan begini sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Nanti ada yang lihat Sasuke-kun, menyingkirlah." ucap Sakura. Tapi perkataannya tidak sesuai dengan gerak tubuhnya. Buktinya, ia membiarkan Saja Sasuke seperti itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Dirumahmu sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa 'kan? Makanya aku kesini. Kaa-sanmu yang menyuruhku." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Sakura menyentil dahi Sasuke karena seenaknya mengatakan 'bodoh' padanya.

"Aduh.. Sakit, jidat. Kau ini perempuan, tapi tidak ada lembut-lembutnya." Ucap Sasuke membuka matanya sambil mengusap dahinya yang tadi disentil Sakura.

"Biarin." Ucap Sakura acuh.

Hening sesaat. Mereka menikmati saat-saat ini. Angin musim semi yang berhembus terasa membelai kulit mereka. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura terangkat dan menyentuh helai raven lelaki yang diam-diam telah berhasil memikat hatinya. Perlahan ia membelainya.

Tapi tidak lama, hingga tangannya berhenti bergerak. Sasuke yang merasa pergerakan diatas kepalanya berhenti, membuka matanya dan memegang tangan yang berada dikepalanya. Sakura berjengit kaget, sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ah, maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku-"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, dilihatnya Sakura yang tiba-tiba berwajah sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja." Ucap Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke

"Hah? Tidak. Hanya sedang ada sedikit masalah di sekolah."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Dan kau hanya akan ber'hn' ria menanggapi ceritaku?" sahut Sakura

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura bergerak menyusuri helaian rambutnya, seolah meminta Sakura untuk membelai rambutnya lagi. Sakura hanya terkekeh geli.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. Seolah menikmati setiap sentuhan gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan kembali menelusuri surai raven itu dengan jemari-jemari mungilnya. Dan sebagai gantinya, tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk membelai helai raven itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Yang dibalas oleh si empunya dengan erat.

'Aku harap waktu berhenti detik ini juga.' Batin Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Menurut Sakura, ketika sedang sedih ataupun gelisah, dari pada dihibur dengan seribu kata, lebih baik genggaman tangan seperti ini, atau mendapat pelukan hangat. Atau cukup dengan berada disisi Sasuke, hatinya akan terasa hangat. Dan bebannya seketika menghilang.

Masa muda memang masa yang paling indah, saat kita bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta, Saat kita bisa bersama orang yang kita sayangi.

.

.

.

..··oOo··..

.

.

.

**Sakura POV's **

"S-Sakura-chan. I-itu bukannya Ino dan-" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan siapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten. Siang ini, aku, Tenten, dan Hinata sedang berada di sebuah kafe di dekat kawasan Shibuya.

Aku tidak berminat dengan apa yang Hinata lihat jika itu berhubungan dengan Ino. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku sedang kesal pada Ino.

"Hee?! I-itu 'kan, Sasuke! Kenapa Sasuke dan Ino masuk Hotel?!" seru Tenten

Aku tidak pedu-Eh, tunggu! Akupun menoleh ke arah yang Hinata tunjuk.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" suaraku tercekat.

I-itu 'kan.. Sasuke-kun dan Ino sedang berjalan bersama. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Jika mereka pergi berdua sih, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku siapanya Sasuke? Hanya sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tapi... Yang kulihat ini..

Sasuke-kun dan Ino... tengah berjalan bersama, masuk kedalam hotel.

"Mau apa mereka disana?" tanya Tenten terkejut.

"S-Sakura-chan? K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata melihatku yang diam saja dengan tatapan kosong.

Air mataku tiba-tiba menetes tanpa kusuruh. Aku langsung berlari sejauh mungkin, menghiraukan panggilan Hinata dan Tenten. Aku terus berlari kemanapun kakiku membawaku. Berkali-kali aku jatuh. Kakiku rasanya sakit.

Sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit. Rasa sakitnya mengalahkan rasa sakit pada kakaiku ketika terjatuh tadi.

Aku berhenti di sebuah taman, kakiku bergetar. Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, tubuhku merosot karena kakiku tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhku. Untung saja saat itu taman sedang sepi, hanya beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang lewat disitu. Mereka menatapku heran. Biar saja mereka mencapku gadis tdak waras yang menangis kencang di taman. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kutelungkupkan wajahku diantara lututku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah apa yang Sasuke dan Ino lakukan dihotel.

Uuh.. Memikirkannya membuat dadaku sesak.

Kenapa Sasuke-kun?

Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Tapi..

Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu.

Aku kira kau lelaki baik-baik. Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Lagipula aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang Sasuke dan Ino lakukan di hotel itu. Aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka. Aku harus positive thinking. Lagipula aku tidak boleh jadi lemah seperti ini hanya karena hal yang belum pasti.

Ya. Haruno Sakura bukan orang yang lemah. Aku harus kuat.

**End Sakura POV's.**

.

.

.

Langit telah berubah menjadi oranye ketika Sakura beranjak pergi dari taman. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok akibat jatuh tadi. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal atas tindakannya tadi. Hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak pasti, ia mengorbankan kakinya menjadi seperti ini.

Karena taman yang tadi ia datangi jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Maka ia mutuskan untuk berajalan kaki. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai juga.

Sesaat ia menoleh kearah rumah Sasuke. Uuh, rasanya ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai raven itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau dari mana saja, Saki?" Sakura nyaris terlonjak kaget saat membuka pintu ia mendapati kakaknya berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada.

"S-Sasori-nii mengagetkanku saja." Ucap Sakura sembari menghela napas.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasori dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Hah, memang repot memiliki kakak yang mengidap sister complex.

"Tadi aku pergi dengan Tenten dan Hinata. Sudah ya, aku lelah, mau istirahat. " ucap Sakura

"Baiklah. Jangan ulangi lagi. Kalau mau pergi bilang dulu padaku. Aku mau keluar sebentar. Baik-baik dirumah." Ucap Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura pelan lalu beranjak pergi.

Sakura berlalu menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi saat melewati ruang tengah, matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada disitu.

'S-Sasuke-kun?' batinya tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Hn. Sasori menyuruhku kemari, katanya ia ada urusan sebentar. Dan menyuruhku menjagamu." Ucap Sasuke

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga." ucap Sakura ketus

"Kau dari mana?"

"Aku tadi pergi dengan Tenten dan Hinata." Ucap Sakura lalu berbalik menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tidak peduli tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari langkah Sakura yang agak terseok-seok. "Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" tanyanya khawatir. Eh? Khawatir?

Sakura berhenti melangkah. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura ketus. Baru saja Sakura akan melanjutkan langkahnya, sampai tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kau yang kenapa! Kenapa selalu menggangguku." Seru Sakura sewot. Padahal dalam hati ia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura. Sakura bernapas lega. Tapi baru sesaat, sebelum..

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal style dan mendudukkan Sakura di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Diamlah. Aku akan ambil air hangat." Ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke kembali dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan lap serta obat luka dan plester. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan luka pada kaki Sakura. Beberapa kali Sakura merintih sakit. Sasuke pun melakukannya dengan lebih pelan. Setelah itu ia meneteskan obat luka dan menutupya dengan plester.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Sakura pun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang saat itu sedang tidak seimbang, ditambah lukanya yang masih sakit, menjadi oleng dan jatuh. Tapi sebelum jatuh, ia tak sengaja menarik tangan Sasuke hingga mereka jatuh bersamaan dengan Sakura yang berada dibawah Sasuke.

Sakura memekik kaget. Tiba-tiba terbayang kejadian tadi siang saat Sasuke dan Ino memasuki hotel. Liquid bening mengalir dipipinya tanpa ia sadari. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh.

Sasuke yang sadar akan posisinya saat ini segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sakura. Tapi ia melihat ada air mata dipipi gadis itu. Belum sempat ia bertanya. Gadis itu itu sudah berlalu ke kamarnya seraya berteriak. "Sasuke-baka!"

'Apa yang terjadi dengannya?' pikir Sasuke

.

.

.

"Lho? Sasuke? Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasori ketika masuk ke rumahnya dan mendapati Sasuke sendirian diruang tengah sedang menonton televisi.

"Hn. Dikamarnya." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Oh." Sasori baru akan berbicara sebelum Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Dia aneh." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Adikmu. Pulang-pulang dia langsung marah-marah padaku. Ketika kutanya, jawabannya ketus begitu." Ucap Sasuke tak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak biasa.

"Hm. Lagi PMS mungkn?" tanya Sasori mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak mungkin. Jadwal Sakura PMS itu masih seminggu lagi. Lagipula biasanya kalau sedang PMS, tidak sampai segitunya. Ya sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak dari sofa dan pergi meniggalkan Sasori.

"Sebegitu dekatnya kah mereka, sampai Sasuke tahu jadwal PMS nya Sakura?" ucap Sasori sweatdrop.

"Aku saja yang kakaknya tidak tahu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ah, jangan-jangan.." Sasori memekik. Sepertinya pikiran Sasori terlalu jauh. Huh.

.

.

.

"Sakura. Latihannya sudah dulu, ya."

Seseorang memanggil Sakura yang sedang mengamati latihan para anggota ekstrakulikuler basket.

"Ada apa? Baru juga sebentar." Ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh pada sosok lelaki yang memanggilnya. Dan tanpa tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Aku mau kencan." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Kencan?!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, seketika ia menoleh.

"Tidak bisa, bilang dulu pada Sasuke. Yang mengatur jadwal latihan 'kan dia."

"Huuu. Coba kalau Uchiha itu yang meminta selesai, pasti tidak menolak." Ucap lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Kau! Apa maksud-eh tunggu! Tadi kau bilang mau apa?" tanya Sakura

"Kencan."

"Tidak, Kiba. Pokoknya jangan berhenti latihan." Ucap Sakura tegas.

Kiba hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berusaha mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari latihan ini.

"Jadi kelas 3 enak ya. Sebentar lagi studi wisata. Katanya ke Kyoto dan Nara ya. Aku jadi ingin langsung kelas 3." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. tahun depan 'kan kau pergi juga. Sabar saja."

"Masalahnya aku inginnya pergi sama-sama Sakura-chan." Goda Kiba.

"Eh?!" Sakura mengerjap. Seketika wajahnya merona. "Apaan sih?"

"Eh, lihat itu si Uchiha dan Yamanaka 'kan?"

Kiba menunjuk kearah dimana Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang berbincang dengan asyiknya di sudut lapangan. Mereka seperti tidak sadar jika disini ada dua pasang mata yang sedang menngamati.

Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kiba. 'Menyebalkan.' Batin Sakura kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" goda Kiba yang melihat wajah Sakura yng sudah merah padam seperti menahan marah.

"Tidak. Siapa bilang?" tegas Sakura. Padahal raut wajahnya sudah membuktikan kalau perkataan Kiba itu benar.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru?"

"Aku baru tahu ternyata ada lelaki yang senang bergosip."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Asal kau tahu. Kemarin teman sekelasku ada yang lihat Uchiha dengan Yamanaka itu di hotel Shibuya.

Hah? Jadi, selain Sakura ada juga yang melihatnya. Jadi semua ini benar. Dan kemarin Sakura tidak salah lihat? Oh, Kami-sama..

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba sedikit khawatir.

"Lihat. Mereka lihat kemari. Wah. Aku harus cepet-cepat kabur." Ucap Kiba lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Oi Kiba, memangnya kau mau kencan dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Sasuke.

Kiba berbalik lagi, lalu nyengir. "Dengan Akamaru, anjingku. Hehe. Aku mau mengajaknya ke dokter hewan." Ucap Kiba lalu melesat kabur dari hadapan Sakura sebelum diceramahi lagi. Dan Sakura tengah sweatdrop.

"Huh, anak itu." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Saki." Panggill Sasuke lagi, kali ini dngan tepukan dipundak Sakura.

Sakura terkesiap, lalu menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. "Hah?! Jangan sentuh aku." Ucap Sakura hampir menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia segera melangkah pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

'Kenapa aku selalu ingin menangis jika melihat wajahnya.'

.

.

.

**Sakura POV's**

Aku terbaring di dua tempat duduk di dalam bus. Setelah semuanya turun, keadaan jadi sepi. Dari jendela tampak sinar matahari musim semi yang lembut. Tampak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda berjatuhan tertiup angin.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku terbaring? Jawabannya adalah aku mengalami mabuk kendaraan setelah beberapa saat menaiki bus. Jadi aku terpaksa tinggal dalam bus sementara teman-temanku bersenang-senang di Istana Nijojo, Kyoto.

Oh ya. Saat ini sekolahku tengah mengadakan studi wisata. Yah hitung-hitung refreshing. Aku tidak mau meikirkan Sasuke dulu. Sudah cukup ia membuat pikiranku kacau.

Entah karena efek obat yang tadi aku minum, atau suasana pagi hari yang hangat. Aku jadi terkantuk-kantuk. Ahirnya aku pun tertidur.

"Sakura. Eh, tidur ya?" terdengar suara Sasuke. Apa aku bermimpi?

"Hn. Padahal aku sengaja kembali lebih cepat dari yang lain."

"Sst.. jangan keras-keras. Nanti dia bangun. Kasihan."

Suara Ino terdengar jelas.

Eh?

Mereka berdua kembali bersama-sama? Aku masih bermimpi 'kan? Atau kenyataan? Oh, aku berharap ini mimpi. Demi apapun, aku tidak ingin terjebak dengan mereka di dalam bus sendirian.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun," terdengar suara Ino berbisik. Takut membangunkanku? Atau tidak ingin ada yang mendengar?

Uuh, mau tak mau telingaku menjadi tajam. Mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Yang waktu itu, terima kasih. Aku senang sekali." Suara Ino berbisik, terdengar manja ditelingaku.

"Ah, cuma begitu saja kok. Lain kali jangan sungkan."

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Yang waktu itu apa? Sasuke-kun juga, apa maksud perkataannya? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa lho."

"Hn."

"Bagus. Sakura juga jangan sampai tahu."

Ada rahasia apa diantara mereka hingga aku tidak boleh tau?

"Iya, aku janji." Sasuke berkata perlahan.

"Tidak enak deh, bicara disini. Nanti Sakura bangun, lho."

"Hn."

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun.."

Cukup! Aku tak mau dengar lagi.

Kututup telingaku. Kupejamkan mataku erat. Takut mendengar hal yang tak ingin kudengar.

Tapi, aku masih bisa mendengar perkataan mereka. Kami-sama..

"Aku bahagia sekali waktu itu." Suara Ino lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya.

"Syukur, deh."

"Kamu memang bisa diandalkan."

"Hn. Tapi, kaget juga."

"Pertama kali?"

'DEG'

Apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?! Air mataku sudah mengalir sedari tadi. Walau mencoba mengelak, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn. Kalau ingat itu, jadi.."

"Huh, kalau sampai ada yang tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Sudahlah. Aku yang tanggung jawab."

'DEG'

S-Sasuke-kun?

Tanggung jawab apanya?! Di kepalaku terlintas saat aku melihat Sasuke dan Ino di hotel. Apa benar mereka...

Tapi, mendengar percakapan merka barusan, cocok dengan apa yang Kiba katakan. Jantungku berdebar keras.

Saat itu terdengar langkah kaki siswa-siswa lain yang mungkin sudah kembali

"Lho. Sasuke-teme dan Ino sudah kembali?" Suara Naruto

"Wah, kalian sedang apa bicara berdua?" yang ini, aku tidak tahu suara siapa.

"Kasihan ya Sakura-chan. Dia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya selingkuh."

Terdengar suara tawa anak laki-laki.

"Hn. Dia bukan kekasihku."

'DEG'

Aku memang bukan kekasihmu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi..

Kenapa rasanya sakit?

"Wah, apa itu artinya kau sedang mengatakan kalau Sakura-chan bukan kekasihmu dan kau bebas melakukan apapun dengan siapapun?" seakan mengerti isi hatiku, pertanyaan Naruto sama persis dengan yang ada dipikiranku.

"Hn."

'Cukup! Jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini!' batinku menjerit

Kuseka air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir tak henti-hentinya. Mungkin saat ini keadaanku sangat menyedihkan.

**End Sakura POV's**

.

.

.

Yamanak Ino. Gadis-ehm apa masih pantas ia disebut gadis? Mengingat gosip yang beredar, dan juga apa yang dilihat Sakura beberapa hari lalu di Shibuya? Oke, abaikan saja dulu. Ehm, Yamanaka Ino memang gadis yang sangat cantik. Bentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional, cukup memikat banyak lelaki di KHS. Bahkan, Sasuke juga terpikat. Mungkin.

Sakura sempat iri padanya. Keluarga Ino adalah keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan. Ayahnya adalah seorang Manager di beberapa perusahaan yang terkenal di Jepang.

Bagi Sakura. Ino sudah cukup bahagia dengan semua itu. Tapi, apa masih belum cukupkan semua itu? Hingga Sasuke pun ia buat bertekuk lutut dihadapan gadis itu?

Oke, ehm sudah cukup membahas Ino.

Sakura udah muak mengingat namanya.

.

.

.

Tunas-tunas hijau menyilaukan mata. Gadis beriris emerald tengah menguap menahan kantuk yang menderanya. Tadi malam ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sekali memejamkan mata, maka yang terbayang adalah perkataan Sasuke dan Ino di bus kemarin siang.

Hm, acara siang ini bebas. Sakura dan teman-temannya-plus Sasuke dan Ino- memutuskan untuk pergi ke Takao Park Way di Arashiyama. Tempatnya tenang. Suasana gunung musim semi dipenuhi indahnya bunga Sakura. Tujuannya yaitu adalah kuil Jingo yang berada diatas gunung.

Untuk sampai kesana harus menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya banyak. Melihat puncak dan memperhatikan begitu banyak anak tangga membuat Sakura merasa pusing. Mengingat ia memang takut pada ketinggian. Tapi, ia enyahkan rasa takutnya itu barang sebentar. Perlahan ia menaik tangga tersebut.

Ia melihat ke sekitar. Hinata tengah dibantu Naruto menaiki tangga tersebut. Sedangkan Tenten bersama Neji.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sasuke membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Saking terkejutnya, ia tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya hingga...

"Aaaaah!"

Sakura nyaris terpeleset jika saja Sasuke tidak menahannya. Perlahan Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri tegak. Setelah itu Sakura kembali menaiki tangga tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sasuke berdecak. "Dia kenapa sih?" seru Sasuke kesal

Sakura tiba-tiba membalikan tubuhnya. "Ehm, terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Perasaan Sakura saat ini campur aduk. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahan terus menjauhi Sasuke seperti ini. Tapi, hatinya terlalu sakit jika harus menatap lelaki itu.

Ia kecewa. Kecewa pada Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Aku tahu kau takut ketinggian." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, seakan takut gadis itu akan terjatuh apabila ia melepaskan pegangannya.

Sakura ingin menolak. Tapi, di sisi lain genggaman Sasuke terasa hangat. Seakan menyalurkan perasaan nyaman pada seluruh tubuhnya, dan memberinya kekuatan.

Kenapa? Sasuke masih bersikap seperti biasanya padanya. Ia tidak berubah sama sekali. Dibalik sifatnya yang dingin, selalu ada kehangatan tersendiri. Dibalik sikapnya yang cuek, ia selalu perhatian pada Sakura, walau tanpa ia sadari.

'Aku tidak bisa mencurigai Sasuke seperti ini. Aku harus percaya padanya. Belum tentu apa yang kulihat itu benar. Mungkin saja Sasuke memang sedang urusan dengan Ino waktu itu. Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa harus di hotel?!' batin Sakura berkecamuk.

'Tidak, aku harus percaya padanya. Tapi. Aaarrghhh. Semua ini membuatku pusing.'

"Sudah sampai." Suara Sasuke membuat gadis bersurai pink itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Waah, indahnya pemandangan dari atas sini." Sakura berdecak kagum. Ia melihat sekitar. Pemandangan dari atas sungguh indah. Sasuke yang melihatya hanya mengernyit heran.

'Cepat sekali berubahnya.' Pikir Sasuke

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Ino, wajahnya pucat. Apa dia sakit?

"Uuugh." Ino menutup mulutnya sambil berlari ke wastafel terdekat.

"Ino?" Sakura yang berada dalam jarak terdekat dengan Ino pun menyusulnya.

Ino berjongkok di wastafel, muntah-muntah. Pundaknya apa dengannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Walau Sakura ,asih merasa risih akan kehadiran Ino, tapi ia tak tega melihat wajah Ino yang pucat pasi seperti ini.

Sakura segera mengelurakan tisu dari sakunya, dan memberikannya pada ino.

"Apa yang sakit?"

Ino hanya menggeleng.

Ada apa dengannya? Padahal sebelumnya ia tampak sehat-sehat saja.

"Aku antar Ino pulang ke penginapan naik taksi saja." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sudah berada dibelakang Sakura.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak usah. Kau sudah capek-capek naik tangga. Masa mau turun lagi?" kata Sasuke seraya memapah Ino.

Sakura menunduk.

"Tenang saja. Urusan Ino serahkan saja padaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir.

Kenapa wajah Sasuke terlihat khawatir?

Ino menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke yang otomatis merangkul pundak Ino. Mesra sekali mereka. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti perasaan Sakura. Perut Sakura serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan paku yang tajam.

'Tapi, aku tak berhak untuk marah. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke.'

"Ino kenapa ya?" tanya Tenten yang sudah berada disebelah Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu lemas.

"Dia muntah-muntah?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan dari Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa? Kok lesu begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura diam tak menjawab.

"Jangan-jangan gosip itu benar." Ucap Menma, saudara kembar Naruto.

"Gosip apa?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Apaan sih?" tanya Sakura yang mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Itu.. Akhir-akhir ini perutnya Ino jadi gendut."

"Iih keterlaluan. Kalian jangan berkata seperti itu." Seru Sakura.

"Itu benar Sakura-chan. Ada yang bilang Ino... Hamil."

"A-apa?"Sakura tersentak kaget. Saking kagetnya ia terpaku tidak bisa bergerak. Mungkinkah ini hal yang disembunyikan oleh Ino dan Sasuke. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Tiba-tiba dibenak Sakura terlintas pemikiran yang menakutkan.

"Tapi.. tapi.. yang menghamilinya bukan Sasuke 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya diam, seakan membenarkan ucapan Sakura tadi.

Tidak. Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia berlari menuruni anak anak tangga. Tak mempedulikan panggilan teman-temannya. Ia terus berlari sampai beberapa kali terjatuh. Sakura seperti de javu. Ia pernah mengalami yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Hoho, Cuma dua chapter kok.. Gomen belum sempet ngelanjutin fict yang lain.. Lagi banyak gangguan dan sedang sulit berimajinasi T.T

Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel (atau cerpen) yang pernah kubaca, tapi aku lupa judulnya apa ._.

Hehe.. mungkin dari kalian ada yang sudah pernah membacanya. ^^

Mind to RnR?

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © Believe Me

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Twoshoot.

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated T

Previous Chapter :

Tiba-tiba dibenak Sakura terlintas pemikiran yang menakutkan.

"Tapi.. tapi.. yang menghamilinya bukan Sasuke 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya diam, seakan membenarkan ucapan Sakura tadi.

Tidak. Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia berlari menuruni anak anak tangga. Tak mempedulikan panggilan teman-temannya. Ia terus berlari sampai beberapa kali terjatuh. Sakura seperti de javu. Ia pernah mengalami yang seperti ini.

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

Secepat kilat aku kembali ke penginapan dengan menaiki taksi. Di perjalanan aku terus menangis, sampai sopir taksi pun berkali-kali menanyakan kenapa aku menangis. Aku berpikir, kenapa orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal saja peduli denganku. Tapi, orang yang notabene adalah sahabatku sendiri tidak peduli padaku.

Sudahlah. Kuseka air mataku, sebentar lagi aku sampai di penginapan. Aku tidak ingin membuat semua orang yang berada dipenginapan khawatir.

Begitu sampai, aku langsung menuju kamar tempat Ino menginap. Tapi tak asa siapapun disana. Batinku berkecamuk. Sebenarnya Ino ada dimana? Saat melewati lobi aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Sakura." Aku menengok ke belakang, ternyata Kakashi-sensei yang memanggilku.

"Mencari Ino?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ino tadi dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Shizune-sensei. Tunggulah disini, tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Kakashi-sensei ramah. Kulihat ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Yah, walaupun tertutup masker tapi aku tahu ia sedang tersenyum. Terbukti dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Oh.." Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat begitu."

"Ehm hanya kurang enak badan saja."

Hening sesaat, tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Kulihat kakshi-sensei hanya diam seraya memandangi ponselnya. Mungkin menunggu kabar dari Shizune-sensei. Sesaat aku teringat sesuatu. Oh iya..

"Ehm, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke mana?" tanyaku

"Oh, Sasuke? Tadi disini. Mungkin sedang jalan-jalan disekitar taman." Jawabnya.

"Eng, aku.."

"Pergilah. Kau ingin menemui Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei tepat sasaran. Aku tak menjawab.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara kalian," Aku masih diam. Menunggu Kakashi-sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Biasanya kalian itu seperti perangko. Nempel terus. Hehe." Canda Kakashi-sensei. Ia terkekeh.

"Sakura." Panggilnya lagi.

"Hn?" jawabku singkat.

"Terkadang apa yang kita lihat dan kita dengar. Sering kali tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Yakinlah pada sesuatu yang bisa kaupercayai." Ucap kakashi-sensei bijak.

Apa maksud perkataan Kakashi-sensei? Aku tak mengerti

"Kakashi-sensei. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucapku seraya beranjak pergi. Aku harus mencari Sasuke-kun. Sebelum pergi, aku mendengar ucapan Kakashi-sensei yang terakhir.

"Indahnya cinta di masa muda."

Huh, dasar sensei mesum.

Aku pergi ke taman di penginapan yang terdapat sebuah kolam disana. Terlihat jelas sosok yang sedang kucari. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku berjalan di atas batu pinggir kolam menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah memandang kolam dengan serius.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn." Ujarnya

"Sedang apa?"

"Kau buta ya? Sudah jelas seperti yang kau lihat." Ucapnya sarkastik lalu kembali memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang didalam kolam.

'DEG'

Aku tahu Sasuke hanya bercanda. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit. Kalau biasanya aku akan menanggapi candaan Sasuke dengan tertawa. Tapi kali ini, tersenyum saja sulit.

"Hm. Sasuke.. eng.. ano.."

"Hn. Kau mau bilang apa sih?"

"I-itu.. Sebenarnya.. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku 'kan? A-aku tidak yakin, tapi perasaanku bilang begitu."

Dapat kulihat raut wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar berubah menjadi terkejut seketika mendengar perkataanku. Itu artinya apa? Apa benar gosip yang beredar itu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sasuke-kun?

"Dengarkan aku mau ngomong. Tapi jangan marah ya?" ucapku takut-takut.

Tubuh Sasuke tampak menegang.

"Aku.. aku dengar percakapanmu dengan Ino di bus kemarin," melihat Sasuke yang menatapku tajam, aku buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku bukannya mennguping. H-hanya saja kebetulan dengar."

"Saki, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke."

"I-itu.." suara Sasuke tertahan. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bebicara terbata seperti ini. "Hn. Maaf. Mungkin aku belum bisa bilang sekarang."

"Kenapa?" sergahku cepat.

"Lebih baik kau mendengarnya langsung dari Ino."

"Jadi gosip itu benar ya?" aku tertawa pahit. Sasuke menoleh.

"Gosip apa?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Sasuke. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Ada yang lihat kamu dan Ino masuk hotel di Shibuya." Ucapku pelan seraya menunduk. Aku tak berani menatap mata Sasuke saat ini. Kurasakan mataku memanas.

"Eh?!" Sasuke terdiam.

"Jadi benar?" desakku. Kami-sama.. jangan sampai air mataku keluar.

"Itu.. maksudnya.."

"Jadi itu bohong?" ucapku masih menundukan kepala.

"Eh.. bohong juga tidak.. tapi.."

Benar 'kan?

Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan. "Benar.. tetapi tidak juga. Aduh.. aku bingung menjelaskannya." ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tak pernah aku melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya?!

Aku benar-benar kaget. Jantungku serasa copot. Aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Aku sudah tahu kalu gosip itu benar, karena aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi, mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Sasuke. Kenapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan?

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu." Sasuke menggengggam tanganku, lalu melihat wajahku yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"Saki, kau menangis?" suaranya melembut.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu," aku menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. "Berarti gosip Ino hamil juga benar?"

"Hamil?!"

"Itu 'kan anakmu!" seruku geram.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?!" teriak Sasuke. Tatapan tajam. Sasuke terlihat sangat menakutkan. Ia mencengkram pundakku erat.

"Sasuke.. sakit.." rintihku. Cengkramannya sangat kuat.

Baru pertama kali aku melihat wajah Sasuke semenakutkan ini. Sasuke yang berdiri didepanku saat ini bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal. Aku tidak suka melihat Sasuke yang se[erti ini. Kulepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dipundakku dengan kasar, lalu berlari meninggalkan taman.

Aku bagaikan sebuah kapal dilaut yang kehilangan arah Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Padahal selama ini Sasuke lah yang selalu menuntunku keluar dari berbagai masalah. Tapi kini. Aku tak punya harapan lagi.

Kutinggalkan penginapan, dam aku menuju pinggir sungai Kamo. Aku jatuh teruduk dengan perasaan terpukul. Air sungai yang mengalir tak bisa membuatku tenang. Air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Ternyata benar.

Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka berani melakukannya.

Aku... Aku tidak menyangka...

Seseorang yang dari dulu menjadi penopang hidupku..

Seseorang yang sedari dulu menjadi cahya yang selalu menuntunku..

Dulu aku hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakak, sama seperti aku menganggap Itachi-nii sebagai seorang kakak. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi seiring degan berjalannya waktu, juga seiring dengan kedekatan kami. Aku mulai menyadari, jika perasaanku pada Sasuke bukanlah rasa sayang pada seorag kakak. Tapi lebih dari itu.

Semakin kami beranjak tumbuh dewasa, benih-benih cinta semakin banyak tertanam dalam hatiku. Perasaanku pada Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku ingin mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke. Tapi, sama seperti yang sering terjadi dalam dorama-dorama, atau dari novel yang kubaca, aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami. Aku takut jika Sasuke menolakku, maka ia akan menjauhiku. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memendam perasaanku. Hingga suatu saat nanti mungkin ku mendaapat keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

Tapi..

Apa yang ku dapat?

Apa yang ku dapat setelah sekian lama aku bersabar?!

Dulu kau selalu perhatian padaku, walau kau tak pernah mengakuinya. Kau selalu melindungiku. Tak pernah kau biarkan orang lain menyakitiku. Akhirnya tak ada orang yang berani menyentuhku. Karena kau akan langsung menghajar orang itu. Haha. Lucu ya? Bahkan, pernah suatu ketika, saat kita kelas 2, satu tahun yang lalu. Aku sering menemukan bunga dan sebuah surat cinta di lokerku. Saat itu aku senang, kupikir aku mempunyai seorang penggemar rahasia.

Lalu, suatu hari, penggemarku itu mengajakku untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah. Aku pun menyetujuinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Sasuke bersikeras melarangku untuk bertemu dengan penggemarku itu. Sasuke bilang, lelaki itu bukan orang baik-baik.

Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke pun bertengkar. Saat itu aku marah pada Sasuke, lalu memutuskan untuk tetap pergi menemui lelaki itu. Kami pun bertemu. Awalnya kami hanya bercakap-cakap ringan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia meyatakan perasaanya padaku. Tentu saja aku menolak. Karena kami baru saja bertemu, dan juga hatiku hanya untuk Sasuke. Sesuatu yang tak tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Pein itu tidak terima atas penolakanku. Ia marah lalu secara tiba-tiba ia melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kuingat.

Ia mencoba menciumku. Tentu saja aku berontak. Tapi semakin aku memberontak, semakin ia berbuat lebih. Ia meraba-raba tubuhku. Aku sudah berteriak. Tapi saat itu sekolah sudah sepi karena sudah lewat jam pulang. Saat itu aku sangat takut. Aku menangis. Tapi ia malah menamparku. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun datang seperti pahlawan bagiku. Ia menghajar Pein, dan terjadilan sebuah pertarungan. Sampai pada Sasuke berhasil mengalahkannya. Tapi perkelahian itu meninggalkan memar di wajah Sasuke juga darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya. Aku sungguh menyesal melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Aku memang bodoh. Aku..

"Sakura ."

'DEG'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Aku mencarimu."

Aku menoleh keasal suara. Tampak Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Dia tampak.. kacau. Disebelahnya berdiri Ino. Wajahnya masam.

Kenapa Sasuke selalu bisa menemukanku?

"Ino."

Melihat mereka berdua, dadaku terasa sakit. Aku bangkit, hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena dibelakangku ada sungai.

Terlintas dipikiranku untuk lompat ke sungai. Oh tidak! Aku tidak seputus asa itu hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Saki."

Sasuke memanggilku dengan lembut. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu. Air mataku tak terbendung. Aku menyukai-ehm tidak-aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Sangat mencintainya. Dari dulu kupenam perasaan ini. Melihat Sasuke memandangku seperti itu, hatiku semakin sakit. Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang tersakiti disini. Tapi kenapa tatapan Sasuke seolah ia sangat tersakiti.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ino. Dia yang akan menceritakan semuanya."

Maksudnya? Apa masalah yang sebenarnya?!

Ino terus memandangku. Ia tampak tegang.

"Kau keterlaluan Sakura!" ucap Ino setengah berteriak.

"Eh.."

"Aku tidak hamil. Seenaknya saja kau bilang seperti itu!" teriak Ino dengan wajah memerah. Spertinya ia hendak menangis. Aku melihat air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Tapi tadi kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku kebanyakan makan. Selama ikut studi wisata, aku makan terus. Ternyata ususku kaget." Ino menangis.

"Lalu.. yang waktu itu kau masuk hotel dengan Sasuke? Itu apa maksudnya?!" suaraku bergetar.

"T-tapi aku mau kau berjanji satu hal padaku." Ucap Ino disela tangisannya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Janji?"

Aku mengangguk.

"S-sebenarnya, tou-sanku.. adalah manajer di hotel.. hotel mesum itu.."

"Hah?" Aku kaget.

Ino menunduk.

"Iya, aku tidak mau hal ini diketahui orang lain. Terus, karena aku anak satu-satunya. Tou-san memintaku unutuk melanjutkan pekerjaan itu. Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Lalu.. apa hubungannya pekerjaan tou-sanmu dengan-" aku menatap Sasuke dan Ino bergantian. "-kalian yang waktu itu masuk kedalam hotel?"

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan karena dia." Ino menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Hah?"

"Aku menulis semua keluh kesahku tentang tou-sanku yang selalu memaksaku untuk menjadi penerus hotelnya di dalam sebah buku."

"Diary?" tanyaku

"iya. Dan-" Ino memberi deathglare pada Sasuke. "-Sasuke dengan seenaknya membaca diaryku." Ucap Ino.

Aku mendengus. "Kebiasaan." Sasuke memang sangat iseng, suka sekali membaca diary orang lain. Diaryku saja sering dibacanya. Waktu itu hampir saja Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku padanya lewat diaryku, kalau saja aku tidak buru-buru merebutnya.

"Hn."

"Saat itu Sasuke bilang kalau ia tak setuju dengan tou-sanku. Maka dari itu, sekalian saja aku minta bantuan Sasuke untuk menjelaskannya pada tou-san. Sasuke itu baik banget ya. Jadi, kami terpaksa mendatangai tou-san di hotel itu." Ucap Ino melirik Sasuke.

Aku turut menatap Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum bangga.

"Berarti kalian berdua benar masuk hotel 'kan?" tanyaku kesal melihat seringaian Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi kami cuma ketemu tou-san kok. Dan berkat Sasuke, tou-san tidak lagi memaksakan kehendaknya padaku." Ino menunduk.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat lega." Sudah jelas 'kan?"

Wajahku memerah menahan malu.

"Nah, sekarang giliran aku yang tanya." Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?!" ucapku sewot. Lalu meghapus air mataku kasar.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti itu sih? Jelek tahu."

"Eh?!" Aku terlonjak kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeka air mataku dengan tangannya.

"S-Sasuke?!" wajahku merona. Kulirik Ino yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Kamu belum jawab. Kenapa kamu nangis? Diantara kita 'kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Atau jangan-jangan kamu cemburu ya?" goda Sasuke

Aku jadi kesal. "Ok, fine. Kita memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dan. Aku. Tidak. Cemburu." Ucapku penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat. Oh aku jadi ingin menangis lagi.

"Hah. Terus kenapa kemarin-kemarin kau menjauhiku?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku hanya.. hanya kecewa saja padamu. Aku kira.. aku kira.. hiks.. kau itu lelaki baik-baik.. hiks.."

Sasuke terejut melihatku yang menangis lagi.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Dan maaf juga sudah banyak merepotkan kalian. Nah, Selamat bersenang-senang. Sasuke-kun, jangan lupa pajak ya." Ucap Ino disertai senyum jahil dan kerlingan nakal.

"E-eh?" Aku melongo tidak mengerti.

"Pasti." Kulirik Sasuke, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Apa maksudnya?

"Eh, Ino. Maaf aku sudah salah paham." Ucapku sebelum Ino benar-benar pergi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menyesal.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah jelas 'kan? Ingat, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya." Ino pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ah.." Terdengar suara Ino, kemudian dia kembali lagi.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Ini buat berdua." Ino menyerahkan amplop berwarna putih.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Dari tou-san sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk Sasuke."

"Isinya apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Kupon potongan hotelnya tou-san."

"Heee?!" tanpa sadar aku dan Sasuke berteriak.

"Pakai buat berdua,ya."

Wajahku telah berwarna seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"I-Ino, k-kau bicara apa sih?"

"Oke, sampai nanti. Jaa~"

Ino tertawa penuh arti, lalu pergi.

Sasuke dan aku sejenak berpandangan, lalu saling membuang muka, malu.

Kulirik Sasuke lewat ekor mataku. Tampak semburat tipis dipipinya. Mau tak mau aku tertawa kecil.

Sasuke yang melihatku tertawa malah menyentil dahiku yang aku akui memang cukup lebar.

"Aduh.. Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucapku kesal sembari mengusap-usap dahiku.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Saki."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" ucapku pura-pura tidak tidak tahu.

"Ck. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Geram Sasuke.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak cemburu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini, kalau bukan karena cemburu?"

"Itu.. Itu.. Aku.. Aku 'kan sudah bi-"

GREB

"Jangan lanjutkan lagi. Aku tahu kau cemburu. Jangan mengelak." Sasuke memelukku secara tiba-tiba, yang sukses membuatku merona. tapi untung Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Sudahlah. Akui saja apa susahnya, sih?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Aduh. Aku jadi ingin menangis lagi. Sasuke-kun, tanpa ditanya pun sudah jelas 'kan aku cemburu. Tapi, haruskan kau tanyakan itu?

"Memangnya apa hakku untuk cemburu? Seperti yang katakan, aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku 'kan.." Air mataku meluncur turun lagi. Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah mengerti perasaanku, sih?

Dapat kurasakan tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menegang. "Saki.." Sasuke baru akan melepas pelukannya, tapi aku tahan dengan melingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya.

"Jahat.. kau jahat. Selalu saja seperti ini."

"Baiklah aku mengaku. Aku cemburu. Kau puas?!" tangisku pecah. Aku menangis sesenggukan didada Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau salah jika bilang kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Kau adalah perempuan pertama yang sangat ku sayangi." Ucapnya lembut.

Lagi-lagi wajahku merona merah. Aku tersenyum malu-malu yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke-kun. Untung saja saat ini aku berada dalam pelukan Sasuke-kun, kalau tidak mungkin hidungku sudah terbang. #Hoho. Abaikan.

"Err-mungkin kau yang kedua. Hehe."

Apa?!

"Kedua? Siapa yang pertama?" tanyaku kesal. Padahal baru saja ia menerbangkan hatiku sampai ke langit ke tujuh, sekarang dia menjatuhkanku ke neraka Jahanam.

"Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu menyentil dahiku. Lagi. Perlu ditekankan.

"Aaww.. Sasuke-kun ke-"

"Tentu saja yang pertama adalah Kaa-sanku. Memang siapa lagi?" ucapnya santai.

Aku hanya mengusap-usap dahiku yang tadi ia sentil sembari nyengir.

"Hn. Kalau aku tidak menganggap Kaa-san sebagai perempuan pertama yang kusayangi. Bisa-bisa aku jadi anak durhaka," lanjutnya

"Memangnya kau mau punya kekasih yang durhaka pada orang tua?"

"Ehh?!" Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudnya?

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya dengan semburat tipis dipipinya. Uuh, aku jadi ingin memakannya.

Um, maksudku memakannya karena ia sudah sangat mirip seperti buah tomat dan juga ia terlihat sangat manis dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Bukan 'memakan' dalam arti lain. #Hayoo. Ini bukan fict rated M, lho. Hihi.

"Tidak." Jawabku.

Sasuke berdecak. "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Lho, memang aku harus jawab apa? Kau 'kan bertanya apakah aku mau mempunyai kekasih yang durhaka, tentu saja aku tidak mau." Ucapku tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. Kau menyebalkan." Ucapnya lalu pergi menunggalkanku.

Wait. Meninggalkanku? Oh tidak.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu aku!"

**End Sakura POV's**

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun tunggu."

Suara manja seorang gadis tak kunjung membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan cepat tanpa menghiraukan panggilan gadis itu.

Tapi Sasuke, apa kau lupa jika gadis itu tak cukup cepat untuk berlari mengejarmu. Dan lagi, kau tak menyadri jika kondisi tubuhnya sedang kurang sehat?

"Sasu-Uuh.."

BRUUK

Mendengar suara aneh dibelakangnya, akhirnya Sasuke menoleh. Saat itu juga dunianya serasa runtuh.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke secepat kilat berlari menghampiri Saura yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan posisi tengkurap. Diraihnya tubuh mungil Sakura dan dibawa kepangkuannya. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, berharap gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Sakura, bangun. Ini tidak lucu, baka!"

Sakura tak bergeming. Sasuke merasakan perasaan bersalah melanda hatinya. Kalau saja tadi ia tidak pergi begitu saja. Alau saja tadi ia tidak meninggalkannya. Kalau saja..

'Aaargh. Apa yang ku lakukan?! Sakura 'kan punya penyakit asma.' Pikirnya kesal.

'Hanya ada satu cara.'

Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura, lalu membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada bibir ranum berwarna merah muda mlik gadis itu. Wajah mereka kian dekat. Hingga tinggal beberapa senti lagi, jarak diantara mereka tereliminasi.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun no hentai!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Aaah. Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Sasuke.

Sakura beranjak menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Jadi kau hanya pura-pura pingsan, hah?"

Sakura nyengir. "Hehe. Tidak juga. Tadi aku tersandung lalu terjatuh. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengarmu berteriak. Ya sudah sekalian saja aku mengerjaimu."

"Ck. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Sasuke baranjak lagi, berniat pergi.

Sakura hendak berdiri. "Sasuke-kun, jangan marah. Lagipula-akh.."

Ternyata saat terjauh tadi, kaki Sakura terluka.

Spontan saja Sasuke menoleh kembali. Lalu membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kau ini. Makannya jangan lari-lari. Luka yang kemarin saja belum sembuh betul." Gerutu Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba berdiri dengan memagang tangan Sasuke, kalau-kalau ia jatuh lagi.

Sasuke lalu berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Naik."

"Hah?"

"Ck. Kau tuli? Ku bilang naik." Perintahnya. Sakura pun hanya pasrah menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Perlahan ia naik ke punggung Sasuke. Ia lingkarkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu.

'Hangat' pikir Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya menyusuri jalan di sepanjang sungai Kamogawa.

"Sasuke-kun. Maaf." Ucap Sakura sambil menyamankan wajahnya dipundak Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-kun, mau dengar ceritaku tidak?" tanya Sakura

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Seakan sudah mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke yang ambigu. Sakura memulai ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku dan keluargaku pergi ke Hokkaido untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kakek dan Nenek. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Hokkaido itu masih sangat hijau. Sawah dimana-mana. Maka dari itu, kendaraan tidak bisa lewat. Maka kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki,"

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu melanjutan "Tapi, di tengah perjalanan aku terjatuh karena sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan. Aku menangis keras-keras. Kemudian aku digendong di punggung Tou-san. Punggung Tou-san lebar dan hangat. Sama seperti punggungmu,"

Bisa Sakura rasakan Sasuke saat ini tengah salang tingkah. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tibaa-tiba menegang dan jalannya yang menjadi lebih pelan.

"Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tdak pernah lagi merasakan hangatnya punggung Tou-san."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau menggendongmu. Kau 'kan berat."

Sakura menyeringai. "Benarkah? Lalu siapa ya yang sekarang sedang menggendongku." Goda Sakura

Semburat tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tampan lelaki itu. "Itu 'kan.."

"Ssh.. Aku belum selesai bercerita. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, aku sangat merindukan punggung Tou-san, karena aku merasakan ketenangan saat berada di punggungnya hingga tertidur. Dan, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama dipunggungmu saat ini,"

Hati Sasuke menghangat.

"Aku jadi mengantuk.."

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura berhenti bercerita segera menoleh ke belakang.

'Dia tidur.'

Sasuke terseyum tipis. "Kenapa kau malah tidur? Padahal aku igin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ini.. tentang hubungan kita yang mungkin kau pertanyakan."

"..."

"Aku.. sebenarnya. Ehm.. aku.."

"Ck. Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya ya. Padahal kau 'kan tertidu Saki. Jadi kau tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini." Sasuke tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya aku.. aku menyukai-ehm, tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Bahkan sejak dulu. Kau boleh mengatakan kalau aku ini seorang pengecut. Tapi, seperti yang terjadi dorama-dorama memuakkan yang sering kau lihat. Aku, hanya takut merusak persahabatan kita. Aku takut kau menolakku, dan malah menjauh dariku. Seperti yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini,"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau tahu, saat kau menjaga jarak dariku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupku. Aku.. saat itu berpikir. Mungkinkaah kau telah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan menjauhiku? Tapi begitu aku temukan jawabannya, aku sangat lega,"

"Ah, entah kapan aku bisa mengungkapkan semua ini padamu. Aku terlalu takut. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau lama, Sasuke-kun."

Suara siapa itu? Tentu bukan suara Sasuke. Jangan-jangan..

"Sakura?!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan tampak Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya dengan mata tertutup.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke gelagapan. Berarti Sakura mendengar semua perkataan.

"Tidak. Aku 'kan hanya memejamkan mata." Sakura masih tersenyum manis seraya mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke menatap lekat gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kau lama, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu, aku menunggu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu. Aku menunggu sangat lama. Lama sekali, sampai-sampai aku sempat berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Tapi.."

Sasuke terlonjak kaget, ketika didapatinya air mata keluar dari iris emerald yang tertutup oleh kelopok mata gadis itu.

"Aku.. sangat senang. Akhirnya, perasaanku terbalaskan." Sakura membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris emeraldnya yang indah.

"Saki.. apakah-"

Ucapan Sasuke tertahan ketika Sakura menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi lelaki bersurai raven itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya, lalu digenggamnya dengan erat tangan gadis itu yang masih setia melingkar di lehernya.

Sebagai pengganti jawaban dari perkataan Sakura, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Ia mulai menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Keduanya memjamkan mata. Kali ini tidak ada lagi jitakan di kepala Sasuke. Mereka memantapkan hati dan pikirannya pada satu orang.

'Sasuke.'

'Sakura.'

CUP

Hingga jarak diantara mereka telah terhapus seutuhnya. Tak ada yang memulai pergerakan. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Terus begitu selama beberapa detik. Hingga..

"Hatsyiiii...!" Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di leher lelaki itu. Wajahnya tengah merona antara senang dan malu. Senang karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ia lakukan dengan lelaki yang ia cintai, dan mencintainya. Juga, malu karena telah bersin diwajah lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Sakura." Geram Sasuke. Ia membuka matanya. Tampak tatapan onyx yang tajam seakan membius Sakura.

"Kau kena flu." Ucap Sasuke lalu melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Pakai." Sakura pun memakainya.

Degup jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencang. Ia memegangi dadanya, seakan-akan jantungnya akan melompat keluar.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Jadi.."

"Kau milikku." Ucap Sasuke disela-sela leher Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun geli." Ucap Sakura yang merasa geli dengan wajah Sasuke yang berada di lehernya.

Tapi Sasuke malah dengan sengaja menanamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di leher gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ssh. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau milikku. Milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura meggeleng.

"Itu artinya tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh milik seorang Uchiha."

"Sakura mendengus. "Dasar."

.

.

.

D kegelapan malam. Bunga Sakura berwarna putih. Mereka saling mencintai. Dibandingkan setahun yang lalu.

Dibandingkan sebulan yang lalu.

Dibandingkan seminggu yang lalu.

Dibandongkan kemarin.

Dibandingkan satu jam yang lalu.

Sekarang lebih.. lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Besok kita ke Nara, ya?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya. Ditaman Nara banyak ayam lho." Jawab Sakura

"Benar."

"Nanti aku mau ambil foto waktu Sasuke-kun memberi makan seekor ayam, ah."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura nyengir. "Kan nanti jadinya ada dua ekor ayam."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" ucap Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sakura tertawa geli. Mereka bergenggaman tangan dengan erat.

Sekarang ia bisa tertawa. Hati manusia memang aneh. Baru beberapa saat lalu hancur berkeping-keping, tetapi sekarang sudah utuh kembali.

Banyak sekali yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

Kesedihan.

Kekeliruan.

Kesalahpahaman.

Mungkinkah semua itu tidak ada manfaaatnya? Percuma.

Ah.. tidak juga. Semuanya.. semuanya tidak ada yang percuma. Kesedihan akhirnya berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Setiap masalah yang dihadapi, pasti akan membawa kita menuju kedewasaan.

Tidak semua yang kita lihat dan kita dengar adalah nyata. Kita harus memaastikan semua itu, dan percayalah pada hati masing-masing yang akan menuntunmu.

Seperti Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka saat ini tengah berpegangan tangan. Seperti apapun masalah yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya. Itu masalah nanti. Yang penting dengan bersama-sama, mereka pasti dapat melewatinya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Selesai! Yosh, akhirnya...

Oh iya, sebenarnya di taman Nara itu ga ada ayam kok. Hoho. Itu author ngarang. #ditendang

By the way, gomen lama update. Dan juga thanks buat yang udah review. Aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih yaa. Buat yang favs sama follow juga :D

Mind to RnR again?

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku^^


End file.
